


The Evolution of Progress

by cadkitten



Category: Acid Black Cherry, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Film Noir, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingers slide over the ivory keys, the smooth surface gently caressing his fingertips. A slow smile curves his lips and in that single moment, his eyes meet those of an older man across the bar. A delicious thrill slides down his spine and he flicks his hair over his shoulder, straightening the jacket that hangs so smoothly across his shoulders. He knows this man is off limits, but something about him doesn’t allow him to look away, allow him not to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evolution of Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hydee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hydee), [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: “Slow Like Honey” by Fiona Apple  
> For Hydee. It’s supposed to be set sort of film noir; don’t mind me.

His fingers slide over the ivory keys, the smooth surface gently caressing his fingertips. A slow smile curves his lips and in that single moment, his eyes meet those of an older man across the bar. A delicious thrill slides down his spine and he flicks his hair over his shoulder, straightening the jacket that hangs so smoothly across his shoulders. He knows this man is off limits, but something about him doesn’t allow him to look away, allow him not to care.

The older man stands up from his booth, placing a few bills on the table to cover his tab, turning his back for a moment as he picks up his own suit jacket. For a moment, there’s a flash of a winged tattoo and then silken cream covers it. He does up the front of his jacket and turns around once again. A tiny smirk lingers on the corners of his lips, his eyes meeting the younger man’s through the smoke of the bar. It’s an open invitation and it’s never been more obvious than right at this moment.

The younger of the two steps forward, eager and convinced this is the direction he needs to go. His footsteps carry him to the other’s side and he falls into step with him, eyes flickering to the side to catch glimpses of those gorgeous eyes beneath the fringe of golden hair. He thinks to himself how this is the most glorious moment he’s ever been involved in. A thrill runs down his spine at the thoughts of what might happen between them tonight. He’s seen this invitation offered in the man’s eyes before, but it’s never been directed at him. Tonight, he thinks, lady luck is certainly on his side.

The shorter of the pair pushes his way out into the evening air, a sense of freedom sliding over his body as he exits the pressing atmosphere of the bar. The streets are empty this time of night, a light fog hanging up by the lamplights, but it hasn’t reached the streets just yet. He sets up a quick pace, not even glancing at his companion; he’ll follow, he knows he will. This man has been watching him every night for two weeks now, the yearning obvious in his gaze, and Hyde knows he wouldn’t pass up this chance if his life depended on it.

They turn the corner going to the west and then point themselves north at the next little street. Three blocks and then up the dingy stairs to his complex. A short flight of steps and they’re at his door; he unlocks it with practiced ease, the hinges groaning in protest as he lets them inside. Once the door is fastened behind them, he doesn’t move from the spot, simply leaning back on the door, a slow smirk working its way onto his face and he holds out his hand. “You know the price.”

The younger, Yasu as he now introduces himself, fishes out the payment he owes this man, pressing the crisp bills into his hand. With a deep breath, he sinks to his knees at his feet, eyes flickering up to study the other’s face as his fingers begin to undo the material of his pants. It’s an odd place to be in, to have paid to be on his knees in front of this man, but he doesn’t care. He’s envisioned this moment since the very first second he set his eyes on Hyde and he knows that despite any consequences, he’s going to enjoy this for the few precious moments he’s claimed as his own.

He doesn’t waste his time, doesn’t need to be urged to do as he needs to. He takes the other in hand and manipulates him to his will, watching as his flesh swells and extends beneath his efforts. Once he’s certain this portion of his job is sufficient, he leans in, flicking his tongue along the underside of his length, a throaty moan working its way out and a shudder slipping through his body. It’s everything he’s been imagining; the older man tastes of masculinity, something so distinctly him that it couldn’t even begin to be described as individual tastes. The scent is heady, leaving him aroused in his own rights.

Hyde, for his part, remains calm. His hand rests in the younger’s hair, his eyes mindful of the goings on, his expression one of vague confusion. He’s never had anyone pay to provide him with pleasure. For a moment, his face is full of consideration, and then in the next, it’s gone, replaced by pure bliss. His head thumps against the wall and his hips buck up as Yasu slides him into his mouth, at last providing that beautiful pleasure he’s been seeking.

The next few minutes are spent in a fleeting haze, the silence only broken by the gentle sounds of the efforts being provided and Hyde’s responses to them, the light sound of his moans drifting through the air. When at last it comes crashing down around him, his hips push toward Yasu, his hand holding him in place, lips around his cock as he empties himself within that sweet, hot cavern.

It’s the most erotic moment he can ever recall having from the sins of the flesh and he realizes that for the first time in years of this game that he wants what will come next. Pulling the younger man to his feet, he tugs him the short distance into the living room, pushing him down on the couch as he rids himself of the rest of his clothing.

Yasu sits on the couch, his face clearly confused, his mind in a complete daze. The taste of the older man’s cum still lingers on his tongue and he realizes with a cheap thrill that he’s finally accomplished what he desires the most.

The moments slide past and he just lets Hyde do what he pleases, watching as he opens his pants and pulls his rigid length free. Even as the other slides a latex shield over his length, giving him a generous helping of lube to ease his passage, he still feels like this isn’t real. Surely he’s at home alone, his hand grasping his cock for the fifth time this week, just thinking of this man, on the sins that they could have together.

And then Hyde’s on him, straddling him and descending on his cock. Blinding heat engulfs him and he throws his head back with a moan of proportions he didn’t even know he had inside him. His hips snap up and his hands hold Hyde in place. It’s mindless, his actions built of desperation, not of thought. He ruts against Hyde, his cock going deeper and deeper each time until he’s fully inside that tight, hot cavern he’s been so desiring.

Nothing about their union is slow and yet it’s not fast, either. Desperation lays thick on the air, almost tangible in the quantity of it. He’s living everything he’s been needing and he knows he’s not long for this blissful world. Too soon it’s coming down on him, his hips pistoning faster, his muscles trembling from the effort of the position. Instinct drives his hand between them, finding the older man’s flesh rigid once again. It adds to his pleasure as he moves his hand over his length; he’s eager to give as much as he’s getting.

Hyde pops the button on the younger’s suit jacket, pushing his shirt out of the way, and leans in, letting the head of his cock slide against his abdomen as he receives this pleasure. His mind is afloat on the peace of it all, all his cares forgotten as this man finds his end deep within him. The pulse of another man’s cock, the cry of his voice as he reaches his peak, even the trembling strain of his muscles as he tries so hard to keep his pace for Hyde’s sake… it’s what drives him over the edge for his second time tonight.

Back arching, muscles flexing, he paints the abdomen of the younger man before him. When he finishes, he slides off the other’s slackening length, carefully cleaning away all the evidence of what they’ve done.

Yasu clothes himself, pulling free another few bills, eager to show how much he enjoys what just happened between them.

Hyde leads him to the door and shakes his head, pressing the bills from earlier back into his palm. “This was no service rendered.” He tugs him down for the smallest of kisses, tasting the faint traces of himself still lingering on the younger man’s lips. The words he doesn’t speak tell of his pleasure, his surprise. Pulling back from the kiss, he allows a smile to grace his lips. “Same time next week.” With a gentle push, he has Yasu out the door.

The younger stands there, watching as the door slides closed between them. But it doesn’t feel like he thought it would. Inside of him is a little piece of heaven.

**The End**


End file.
